Ocean Call
by WolfSpiritFlower
Summary: Prime- During an odd scouting for an energy signal, Knockout gets pulled into the water. Unknown to everyone around him, he has a new secret. Inspired by the show H2O. R/R
1. Chapter 1

_So, yeah. Haven't seen any transformer mermaid stories so maybe I'm the first to have a shot at this. Anyways, there are going to be some ideas from the show H2o-mako island, the moon pool, full moon and stuff- but for the most part will be my own brain child. Okay, here we go!_

* * *

Knockout looked around the island, hoping to find the source of the strange energy signal they'd found earlier. He'd wanted Breakdown to come with him but he was preoccupied with a mission of his own. So, he'd had to come to this island alone. The earth's government had forbidden other humans to come on shore, something about a strange flux in climate and magnetic forces that could make their insides go 'Pop!' Of course, this wasn't accurately true, but it got the message through to everyone. The tracker in his hand suddenly started beeping more rapidly than before. He was facing a waterfall that ran over a lot of large, shiny gray rocks. As he moved around the edge of the water, it beeped quicker and quicker until he reached the mouth of a small cave opening. It looked to small for him to fit through. Of course, looks can be deceiving. He stepped forward one more step and the ground collapsed, opening up large enough for him to fall through. The tracker was going wild by now, and the magnetic forces under ground suddenly clauses it to rev and the screen cracked. He felt a certain pull himself. Walking towards the pull, a large pool with deep blue water greeted him. A small hole overhead was letting little tendrils of full moon light in. The magnetic pull continued to force him towards the water. He now had no choice but to jump in, just as the full moon lined up directly overhead. The water began to bubble wildly and got hot and cold and hot and cold. He passed out after a moment, and woke up the next morning on his berth. Confused and dazed as to how he got back, Breakdown filled him in.

" late last night you summoned a ground bridge and walked through looking like death warmed over. Whatever happened at that energy signal, you brought some of it back with you"

"Huh. Fascinating" he said before getting up and walking to the common room to get his morning energon. Yeesh, the noise! It seemed louder than ever. He could hear every spark beat, every word, the vibrations of their vocal chords as they talked, even the whirr of the energon dispenser. He shook his head, but he could not shake the feeling of the headache. He got his energon and walked back to his quarters, bringing Breakdowns with him. He handed one cube to his partner/best friend/ brother. Breakdown thanked him, and then returned to the data pad he was writing on. Knockout plopped down in a chair and continuously shook his head. He looked like someone with a mental disability. Breakdown looked at him and cocked his head.

" are you alright?" He asked. Knockout tried to shake his head yes, but shook his head no. He wasn't alright.

"Try drinking your energon. It might help" Breakdown suggested. Knockout nodded slowly, then tried to drink his energon. It did help a little. That is, until Starscream started barking out orders. He groaned and let his head loll forwards and hit his knees. Then he got up and reentered the now very loud control room. Turns out Soundwave found a new energy signal a few miles west of Mako, one of the other islands that was a part of that system of islands. So, he was going to an island called Terrece Island. Okay, he could do that. When he walked through the ground bridge, the soundscape switched from loud and painstakingly annoying to loud and peaceful. As strange as it seemed, he felt at home here. Walking along the shore, he once again felt that strange pull drawing him to the water. He resisted, but as everyone knows the water is hypnotizing and you can't _not_ go in. As soon as he touched the water, he felt a tingling sensation in his entire body, and then, by some strange phenomenon, his entire lower body changed in front of him so that he was brandishing a blood red fishtail with black edges along the fin. At first he wondered if it was really a part of him. He tried moving it up and down. Yeas, it was most definitely apart of his body. Pushing himself farther into the water, the sounds changed abruptly. It was as if someone had thrown him into an ambient underwater music fiesta. He could hear distant whale calls, and closer dolphin chirps. He swam forward, not thinking yet how strange it would have looked had any humans seen him. Half robot, half fish? That is a bit strange, isn't it? He could honestly care less about what anyone thought. This was new! It was something no one else had experienced! He could swim under water. So much life, so many species, races. It was as if it was a different planet all together. He swam by a giant turtle that made up half of his body. A passing blue whale sung to him. Multiple schools of fish darted past him. He even saw a hammerhead shark! He swam deeper into the water, into depths that normally would have killed a human and severely hampered a cybertronian's mobility. With ease and peace, he passed an underwater volcano, a few angler fish, the ones with the lights on their heads. It was beautiful, amazing. And it was all his. He grumbled when he heard Megatron's voice over the comm. asking him if he'd found anything.

" Negative, my liege, nothing but rocks and water"

"well, keep searching!"

Then he cut the signal. Knockout paused before deciding to swim farther. After twenty or so more minutes, he swam back to the shallows and pulled himself onto the beach. He lay there for a while, feeling the tide wash over his lower body while sun bathing. He was content for a moment before shooting straight up. He was half fish! How the heck does that even WORK!? He was half fish. A freaking fish person! His comm. whirred to life. This time it was Breakdown.

"Knockout? Are you all right? We haven't heard anything from you. "

"I'm fine. Haven't found the signal yet though, I'm starting to think it was a false alarm. "

"well, hurry up and find out! Do you realize how boring it is around here?"

"perfectly aware. Give me another earth hour"

" okay Knockout. See you later"

The line went dead. He pulled himself farther onto the beach and let the sun dry him completely. As soon as he was dry enough, that same weird tingling started and then be had his legs again. They felt weird after not having them. He got up and started looking around. Sure enough, it was a false alarm, just another magnetic pull. He called a ground bridge and went back to base.


	2. Chapter 2

_hiya people! thanks for the reviews, follows, and faves! It really makes me feel special! Especially given my history of weird story subjects 8D_

* * *

Breakdown was seriously worried about Knockout. Withing the week he'd returned from those islands he'd become obsessive over the ocean and the creatures within. Sometimes he'd mumble about a fishtail or something. Breakdown was beginning to think his friend had finally lost it. He was disturbed when Knockout suddenly yelled 'Aha!' On screen was the image of weird creatures, half human, half fish things. Why was Knockout interested in those? Knockout was completely enthralled by the site though. He continued scrolling down the hoagie, interested in nothing else. Breakdown sighed and shook his head before walking through the back door of the lab and brook a right, to his quarters. Knockout's was on the left. He picked up a data pad and started writing a report on recent repairs to injured vehicons. Knockout should be doing them, but he was otherwise occupied. After a while the mumbling in the other room stopped. Breakdown stood up and walked out the door, saw Knockout's retreating form, and followed quietly. Knockout opened up a ground bridge and walked through. Breakdown dove in behind him. He stepped into the sand on the other side. Knockout had come back to the island? He followed Knockout's footprints and saw Knockout standing just a ways before the tide reached him. Then, he walked into the water until it reached his hips. Breakdown cocked his head, then panicked slightly when he suddenly went under. Breakdown crept towards the edge of the water, always on alert. Knockout was no where to be seen. He saw something splash a couple hundred feet out in the water. Staring at that spot, he saw a blood red tail come above the surface before splashing down, creating a monstrous splash. He watched with both fascination and confusion as Knockout's head appeared, then his body, then a ...tail? Whaaaat? Is this why he'd become so obsessive over the ocean here recently? But...how? He tried to reposition himself into a more comfortable position, only to flop over and hit the ground. Knockout looked towards him with shock before diving under. He reappeared extremely close to the shore, hovering there.

"Breakdown? Are you okay? What are you doing here? Did you follow me?" Breakdown didn't miss the underlying tone in his voice, like a dolphin or a whale whistle.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was worried about your strange behavior recently. Yes, I did" he answered each question. Knockout nodded his head.

"So, I'm guessing you saw?" He asked after a moment of silence. Breakdown managed a wry smile.

"Yeah. How the heck did you turn into a fish? Half fish?"

"Long story short: I fell into a magnetic puddle and I now grow a tail whenever I touch water"

" um, okay..." Breakdown said, cocking his head. Knockout simply shrugged.

"I know, it's confusing. "

They talked for the next few hours until the sun began to rise ( it had been night time during this escapade). Then Knockout pulled himself onto the beach, far enough so that the tide didn't reach him. Breakdown stared at his friend for a good five minutes before randomly stating:

"what do you think I would look like with a tail?"

Knockout thought about this for a moment before going into hysterical laughter. It was hard to imagine his bulky frame with a fishtail. It was almost impossible not to laugh. Breakdown realized himself how silly it would probably look and laughed himself. But suddenly Knockout turned serious.

"You know, we could find out. On the next full moon, lets come back to this island and you can find out!"

Breakdown _wanted_ to say no, but look of childish excitement on Knockout's face was enough to convince him to come back.

"Okay, but if I look stupid you better find a way to reverse the effects!"

"I will, I promise!"

And so it was set.

* * *

The days ticked by slowly, only four and a half days had went by since they decided Breakdown would become a fish person too-they had to much pride to call themselves mermen. No one knew, and even Soundwave was clueless, seeing as they spoke through the bond only brothers shared(and sisters too). They each did research on the ocean, and Knockout prepped him on he'd seen and experienced so far. Breakdown admitted after a while that he was excited. Knockout had literally jumped in the air, fist pumped, and yelled 'yes',confusing the crap out of some near by Vehicons. Breakdown hadn't seen Knockout this happy in millions of stellar cycles. As the days slowly progressed, Megatron dismissed them as simply losing the rest of their stable minds. It would be a shame to lose such a valued medic, but it happens. If he only knew...

Knockout walked up to Breakdown and poked him in the shoulder. Then proceeded to speak to him mentally.

~Hey Breakdown! Guess what!

What?~

~Did you know that the blue whale, the largest recorded water dwelling mammal still alive, eats only krill, teeny tiny little bitty fish?

No I did not. That's neat~

~I know!

Then Knockout walked away, probably to do more research. Breakdown shook his head at his friend. Only he would get excited about that

* * *

_Okay, that's the next chapter completed. Oh and you should totally listen to this while trying to imagine what would happen next: /R1ccJTt-kTs_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, This story is way more popular than I ever expected! Thank you all for suffering through my strange and abusive mind torture!_

* * *

The days were going by incredibly slowly, and it was still a week until the full moon. They'd stopped their research, and only continued being excited. Soundwave was still-fortunately for them- clueless. Megatron still thought they were losing it. So did everyone else. Knockout walked up to Breakdown randomly one day and poked him in the shoulder. Breakdown looked at his friend and cocked his head. Knockout simply gestured for him to follow. On screen in the lab was a news report, really old it looked, frozen mid-speech Knockout clicked play.

"-nd it was huge! Not giant or anything, but bigger than any fish I'd ever seen! And what type of fish saves your life? I mean, on minute we were trapped in the bedroom, the next we were free! We still haven't managed to find Ol' Bessie though. Was a good ship!" Said some lonely looking old guy. The next interview was from a twelve or thirteen year old girl.

"I only saw the tail, but it was pink, like super pink! Barbie doll pink! I think it was a mermaid!" And last but not least, the captain.

"I remember a girl with long blonde hair reaching in for me. I was trapped in the captain's bunk, and something had slid in front of the door. I thought she was just one of the ships crew coming to help, but when I swam out, the only thing I saw was a pink fish tail rapidly retreating. As much as I hate to admit it, I have to agree with the girl. We were saved by a mermaid"

Knockout cut the report off, turning to face Breakdown.

"Who wants to bet we aren't the only ones who broke the rules and went to Mako?"

"I'll bet" Breakdown said. They could only wonder though, are there others right now? Other fish people roaming the water? Coming back on land only to see that they still had legs? Breakdown would admit that he had yet to actually go to the 'Moon Pool', as Knockout named it, they were already speaking of him as a fish person. Megatron's voice suddenly boomed over the loud speakers. They were each being called upon. It was another relic scout. In the middle of the desert. Joy... Soundwave activated the bridge and they walked through. The heat was so humid it literally felt like they hit a brick wall. As knockout searched with his newly repaired tracker, Breakdown kept on high alert in case the autobots showed up. Which they did as soon as Knockout had the relic pinned. Do to recent injuries, Bulkhead had had to stay back at base, and Ratchet came to fill in his place. Ratchet for some reason charged straight for Knockout. Knockout narrowly avoided a well aimed blow to the head. Breakdown grabbed the relic and Knockout called for a bridge. They each drove through it as soon as it appeared. It seemed like the relic was enough for Megatron seeing as he nodded his head and dismissed them. They went back to the lab.

"That was a seriously close call!" Breakdown said, rubbing his head where Arcee's fist had made contact.

"No kidding!" Knockout replied. They looked at each other and laughed. Breakdown stopped laughing for a moment and looked at Knockout before laughing even harder.

"What?" Knockout asked. Breakdown tried to answer, but he couldn't.

"You...you sound like...you sound like a dolphin!" Breakdown finally managed to get out. It was true. When Knockout had started laughing, it had sounded more like dolphin chirps than actual laughter. And hearing something like that coming from someone with a deep voice like Knockout's...you _have_ to laugh. Knockout huffed, but he was grinning none the ended when Starscream walked in ranting and raving about Megatron. Of course. After five minutes did he realize he was getting hateful glares.

"What's your problems?" He asked sourly. They didn't answer, simply shook their heads at Starscream's obnoxious behavior. Starscream talked for the next few hours until it was at least midnight earth time. As soon as he left the activated the ground bridge and went to Mako. Mostly because it was a quiet escape. They walked around the island, hoping to just have a moment of peace. The half moon in the sky was bright enough to light their way. Even though they weren't walking in its general direction, they ended up at the moon pool. Knockout gestured Breakdown to follow him and he did. They went down the cave opening and the pool was once again illuminated by the moon. In a few days the full moon would shine into the water. Breakdown flinched as Megatron's voice barked for him to comeback.

"You know, they almost never send us on missions together" he said as he got ready to leave. Knockout debated whether to go back himself or go swimming.

"You can stay. I can tell you want to" Breakdown said when he noticed Knockout's expression. Knockout nodded and jumped into the pool. Swimming low, he found an exit and swam out into the ocean, spinning and flipping underwater. He swam low into the water at a semi-shallow semi-deep area. The kelp grew high until it almost touched the surface of the water. Thousands of tiny fish that resembled glow tetras darted away from the larger fish. Knockout hovered a moment before swimming past, out into a reef. The coral and plants that grew there were remarkable, beautiful. He went closer to it, wanting to see them better. He hovered often, just looking. Then, with no warning to the fish around him, he took off straight up and up and above the surface, jumping up and splashing back down into the water. He heard a shrill whistle and spun around. A group of dolphins were playing and splashing around and, he realized slowly, mimicking him. He smiled and dove down and back up again. Sure enough, the dolphins dove down and back up just like he did. He moved towards them and they chirped and whistled. Such sociable creatures, he thought. Then, getting an idea, he breathed in deeply need the water and let out a shrill whistle of his own. They clapped their fins together and darted towards him. Well, he thought,Breakdown was right. I sound like a dolphin. So, for the rest of the night and a few hours into the morning, he 'talked' to the dolphins and swam with them.

* * *

_I really do have a tank full of tetras. A black skirt, a white skirt, two neons, two X-Rays, and three flaming green tetras. They make for an interesting burst of colors. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi! So, um, to wingedwolfalari(? I suck at usernames) yes, there will eventually be autobot mermen. Hmm...Merbots...Oh and MARIA! Hi Maria! _

* * *

Everyone was on a relic hunt out on an island. You'd never guess what island! Yep, Mako. Knockout flinched as a blast from Bumblebee almost hit him in the chest.

"Watch the paint!" Was his response to the blast. Bumblebee simply blasted more at him. He backed up, and stepped...right into a puddle.

"Ah scrap. " he said as he took of running, taking a short cut to the moon pool. He jumped in just in time. He lifted his red tail and with as much contempt as one could have for something, he said, "I hate you"

* * *

Miko had seen Knockout run off and was curious. Against Raf and Jack's protests, she followed him. The two boys followed her as well. As they slid down the entrance to the pool, Miko landed on her rump with a loud 'oomph'. They looked to the pool just in time to see something duck low.

* * *

Knockout ducked, but he knew he'd already been spotted when the girl moved closer to the water and stuck her head close to it. Deciding he could at least scare the scrap out of her, he shot his head up inches from hers and said, "boo". She yelped and fell backwards as Knockout laughed. The three humans huddled closely together, obviously afraid he was going to chase them.

"Calm down. I can't exactly run you down if I can't run" he said, tail splashing the water. Once again, it was the girl who was the bravest.

"You're a mercon!" she said. It was in that instant that he knew they would never be on the same level of terrified as before. He huffed and ducked so that only his eyes, ears, and the top of his head could be seen. The girl moved closer to the edge, seemingly fascinated by his tail- he snorted at the way that sounded. He raised the tip of the fin so they could each see the black edges and the thin membrane. Raf and Jack had ventured closer as well. Knockout wasn't really surprised when Miko's hand darted out, touched the edge, and pulled her had back just as fast.

" you act like I have a life threatening contagious disease" he said, smirking at her behavior. She stuck her hand back out, not moving it back as quickly. She tilted her head to the side as she removed her hand.

"It sorta feels like a weird, metallic fish of some sort. Neat, but also slightly disturbing"

Of course, his tail has a weird sort of slime on it, which he had gotten used to. And, also of course, Miko had to wipe it down Jack's arm. He jumped back and shook his arm, trying to get the stuff off. It was similar to the slime on an eel's body. Meaning: only bleach could bring it off. Raf looked like he also wanted to reach out, but was to timid to. Knockout couldn't blame him. After all, decepticons weren't known for kindness.

"Come on Raf! It feels really neat!" Miko encouraged. Raf was still hesitant.

"C-c-can I? You're not gonna, like, rip me in half are you?" He asked after a moment.

"Miko's still alive, isn't she? Go ahead, right now I'm not tied down to the decepticons. Believe it or not, I'm not cold-sparked, just extremely cool."

"That makes me feel much more comfortable" The sarcasm was heavy in that, but Raf reached out hesitantly. With the same reaction as Miko, he wiped his hand on Miko. She yelped.

"Hey!" She said, then laughed. Then the three looked at Jack. He sighed and rolled his eyes before reaching out and touching the tail. Then he smirked and wiped his hand on Raf. Knockout lowered his tail, somewhat entertained by their reactions. He didn't honestly expect them to let their guards down so easily. He heard a barking order through his comm telling him to report to Megatron.

"Scrap."

"What?" Raf asked.

"This thing doesn't disappear 'immediately'. And if I'm not there in five minutes I won't live past ten!" Knockout was panicking now, trying to think of what to do.

"Why do you even put up with the decepticons?" Miko asked. He really had no answer, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that he stayed alive. They heard a jet over head and it started getting lower and transformed. Without a second thought, Knockout grabbed the kids and cupped them to his chest, creating a pocket of air as he ducked underwater. The surface of the water stopped moving right before Starscream walked in, looking unimpressed. Knockout used his highly refined hearing to listen through the water to what the seeker said.

"Yes, he's not on the island. He probably went rogue and joined those Autobots. " he said.

"No, lord Megatron. I didn't find a single trace of him." the seeker said. Then he left. Knockout waited a good five minutes until he felt something beating against his chest. He surfaced and opened his hands. The three humans breathed deeply, glad to breath fresh, clean air.

"What happened?" Miko asked.

"Starscream couldn't find me and thinks I joined your team"

"Trying to frame everyone, as usual. What if you did join our team though?"

"Oh yeah, that way I could deal with this from your base. Besides, Breakdown's planning on coming here on the full moon."

"Let me guess, to become a mercon?" Jack said.

"Correct. I don't commonly tell people about my family-especially to organics- but...he's my brother. We give each other advice when duty calls for it" he said. The three humans considered this, and nodded.

"Where are you going to go though? You can't stay in the water the entire time, can you?"

"I can but I don't think it would be a good idea."

"Well, get dried off and let your feet return and you can come back to base with us. "

"Didn't I just say no?!" He said, irritated she had just ignored him.

"Well, we've got to get back anyways. And since you obviously know your way around the island, you get to help us." Miko said. Knockout glared at her before sighing.

"You three are very stubborn"

"And you actually have a spark. It's a day for discoveries!" She said sarcastically. He put the three down and pulled himself out of the water. Once again, the humans were struck with fascination and curiosity. After a while, his tail dried out and changed back into his legs and he stood up and wobbled. He finally stabilized and picked the kids up, carrying them out into the jungle. As he walked, the air was filled with nervous tension. The humans were scared. What if this was all some elaborate trap? They heard someone calling their names. The bots! They'd come back for them!

"Over here!" Miko yelled. Seconds later, Bulkhead crashed through the woods, but instantly raised his weapon.

"Put them down, Knockout !" He ordered. Knockout did just that. The three humans gleefully ran over. Arcee suddenly had her weapon pointed at his back.

"C'mon, pretty boy. Lets get going. "

"So your taking me prisoner?" He asked.

" quiet!" She barked. He wisely shut his trap. Then he was forced through the autobot's groundbridge.

* * *

Knockout was thrown into an old storage room that had been redesigned into a holding cell. It was dusty, dirty, and devoid of water, luckily. He figured he would be there a long time , so he focused on getting it as clean as he could. Multiple boxes and crates were shoved into a corner and that was that. Then he sat down on the makeshift berth and waited for his verdict. He should have known...

* * *

''Optimus! You can't really believe he can switch sides, do you?'' Bulkhead asked.

''I have seen many sparks switch sides before, Bulkhead. I believe if offered a second chance, he may change for the better''

''And we can start by giving him a broom! There's still dust in the air from when you simply opened the door!''

They all nodded, grabbing cleaning supplies and a few holographic projectors-to help 'personalize' his room- and then going to give them to the con.

* * *

Knockout looked up when the doors opened. The autobots put down some cleaning supplies and a few holographic projectors and he grinned lopsidedly, pouncing at an unsuspecting broom. He quickly started sweeping at cobwebs and dust bunnies. The autobots left shortly after, leaving him to his own devices. As he cleaned, he finished quickly and then set up the holographic projectors. Typing in a code, he grinned as they projected a scene into the entire room of the underwater ocean. The floor even resembled the sandy ocean bed. The walls had a three dimensional effect, making it look like you could walk into them and keep going. The berth looked more like a kelp forest, and a few simulated fish even drifted about. He took a memory chip out of his subspace and hooked it into the back of a projector, and ocean sounds drifted out, from distant whales to cuddly dolphins. And, of course, bubbles. He crawled onto his 'kelp bed' and slipped into recharge, exhausted from the days events. He was, indeed, surprised the autobots hadn't tried to constrict and restrain him more than they did. But who wants to dwell on those things?

* * *

_Okay, an apology as to the late update. Honestly, I just haven't updated for unknown reasons. _


End file.
